


Punishment Game

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leon, Denial of Feelings, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: Raihan has always lost- how many times has it been now even, both in official matches and not?He always did his best until the very end but the result is always the same- Leon wins and another point is added on his losing streak against the champion.And then they move on. Simple.Until it's not.While Raihan grits his teeth to claw his way up, Leon somberly looks down from a throne no one else could reach, alone. What else to do but try and rile up the one nearest to reaching him and taunt him to climb even harder?... ...Except he might have forgotten that Raihan's more experienced than him when it comes to this kind of stuff...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 263





	Punishment Game

The door slams close as Raihan kicks it behind him with a huff, cracking his neck side to side as he pats sand off of his jacket.

He lost. Again.

He didn't miss the look in Duraludon's eyes when it shrank from its dynamax form, defeated. They trained so hard for this, devised new strategies and techniques to back Leon up in a corner-

But despite that, the champion countered as if it's as natural as breathing.

He closes his eyes and inhales before letting out a deep exhale, giving Duraludon's pokéball a reassuring peck. No worry, they'll rise up again- there will be bashers and unwanted words among the sea of comments along this defeat as usual but he won't care about those. One of these days, they'll bring the champion down and he'll cherish the looks on his pokémon's faces when that happens.

A knock on the door catches his attention and he places his pokéballs in the locker, removing his jacket to shake it off of dirt and particles.

"Interview time's over, isn't it? Did someone want a follow up or something?" he asks, assuming it's one of his Gym trainers opening the door to his locker room.

The lock of the door clicks close and Raihan freezes.

"Who-" Raihan turns with a glare and stops, eyes landing on the champion with his back leaning against the door. The gym leader huffs and rolls his eyes. "What, it's just you," he lets out a laugh as he turns around again. "Here to gloat about your win or something?" 

"Maybe."

Raihan stops and his blood boils.

"Oh? Tell me about it, fucker," he grits his teeth, the words of his dentist telling him not to grind them echoing at the back of his head. He can't help the sudden edge in the tone of his voice, their usual banter feels a little venomous after his major loss from earlier.

The gym leader hears Leon step closer and turns around just in time for the champion to stop a couple feet before him. Raihan raises an eyebrow and tilts his head at the smaller man in silent question.

"I've officially won against you how many times now? Seven? Eight?" The champion rubs his chin with his index finger, eyes bright with feigned(?) innocence.

" **Nine** ," Raihan practically glowers at him, closing his locker door with a loud slam. Leon quirks his head up at the display, giving the metal a glance before eyeing Raihan again.

The gym leader's eyes gleam in anger- the way Leon says it, it's as if the number doesn't concern him at all. That number that Raihan wears like a badge, showing how many times he's gotten so close to becoming the champion only to have a single roadblock stopping his assent.

A roadblock he tirelessly trained for and challenged to defeat for **nine** years.

"What are you trying to say?" Raihan towers over the champion and watches as Leon sizes him up, looking at him as if he's not the smaller one of the two.

The champion lids his eyes and gives him a languid smile, mirroring the tilt of Raihan's head. "I'm just saying. Maybe I'm here for a prize?" He says and Raihan blinks.

"...What?" The gym leader asks before freezing when Leon glances down for a split-second before up again.

He must've read that gesture wrong. There's no way Leon would-

In the blink of an eye, Raihan's ass is sent falling down to the locker room bench, Leon's foot swiping under his and sending him off-balance. Leon works out a lot, that the gym leader knows, but he's still a little shocked with how fast Leon got him down.

Well, with that said, he wasn't ready when his feet was swiped though. He can take the champion on in a physical fight if that's what he wants. If that's what Leon is fucking looking for then he's not backing down _._

The gym leader moves to stand up with a growl but is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, whipping his head up to see the champion looking down at him with expectant eyes, giving his own body a not-so-subtle glance to get what he wants across. 

_No way. You've got to be kidding._

"What do the people from Kanto call it again? 罰ゲーム?" Leon wonders aloud as Raihan blinks at him in confusion, not understanding the foreign word. The champion rests his back against the locker oh so casually. " _Batsugeーmu._ Punishment game, you know? It's a little... _dare_ the loser does when they lose a game or something," The champion grins, the same grin he gives the press and the sponsors, and taps the lining of his shorts.

"How about you go on your knees for yours?"

Raihan's eyes widen in shock.

His hands grip the bench hard, veins popping out as he barely contains his rage at what the champion is insinuating.

"You're angry? Oh well, it's alright if you don't want to. Given the rumors of your relationships, I was expecting you'd be down for it but if you don't have the guts-"

Leon tilts his head to the side as a hand slams on where his face was earlier, making a dent in the locker behind him and cutting his sentence off.

The champion blinks up at him with golden doe eyes, bright and not at all affected by what Raihan just did. The gym leader grinds his teeth hard, canines glinting dangerously. Leon gives it a look, blinking, before moving a hand up to poke at a fang with his index finger.

"Do they hurt? I sure do hope not," the champion says as if they're just talking about the weather. As if Leon's just asking him if it's going to rain later and not asking him for a fucking blowjob as a... as a _punishment game_ for losing their match or whatever.

Leon's sparkling eyes look back up at his and Raihan _fucking_ **_hates_** him so damn much.

So he goes on his fucking knees to shut the fucking champion up. Bloody hell.

He slides Leon's shorts, leggings, and underwear down in one movement, enough to pull the champion's soft dick out.

Raihan spits on his hand and starts pumping to get it up, fast. The champion stutters out a gasp, torso bending forward as he reaches down to clutch his rival's shoulder. Raihan doesn't look up at him, just glaring at Leon's soft cock and wishing he can will it to hardness through sheer anger.

"H-hey, not too rough," _Yeah, fuck you. You asked for this._ Raihan doesn't listen and proceeds to dig the slit with his thumb.

He hears the champion's muffled whimper and almost jumps at the sound, looking up and seeing the smaller man bite his lip, the champion stopping himself from throwing his head back so he could look at what Raihan's doing.

Precum leaks from the head of Leon's now hard dick and it makes Raihan angrier for some reason. At least it's only a little bigger than average, Raihan is quite satisfied to know that he's much bigger than Leon. The gym leader gives it a few more pumps before taking it in his mouth to get on with it.

Leon sighs in pleasure and it grates on Raihan's nerves.

_Finish this quick_ , his brain supplies to him as he gives the champion a quick glare before starting. The gym leader proceeds to bob his head up and down as fast as he can, smugly smirking when Leon gasps and bends forward further as he takes a hold of Raihan's hair, pulling to try and get him to slow down.

He doesn't, of course. If Leon will take advantage of his position of power like this, Raihan may as well spell out to him why he shouldn't be fucked with.

Raihan's hands move to grab on Leon's ass cheeks- _he's never noticed how plump they were before_ \- and holds the smaller man in place as he hollows his cheeks and sucks painfully hard, the champion's dick shoved into his mouth to the hilt.

The head gets squeezed at the back of his throat and he gulps around it, encasing Leon's length uncomfortably tight- _enough to cause actual pain, Raihan knows of this_ \- and snickering at the champion's squirming as hands scramble to yank on his dreads.

The gym leader stills when he feels spurts of warmth flow down his throat.

_...Well that was fast._

Leon's legs seize as he shudders through his high, Raihan blinking up at the champion's expression, eyes squeezed tight and mouth open in an _O._ The gym leader's eyes train on the stretch of the other's throat, the champion's apple bobbing from his heaving. He's really feeling it, huh. 

It takes a while but the hands on Raihan's dreads loosen and the gym leader gives Leon's dick a strong suck as he slowly pulls away, receiving a broken moan before standing up to tower over the champion, tucking Leon's dick back in his shorts and ignoring the minute jolt the champion's hips made upon contact with the tight fabric.

Raihan was planning to spit, actually. At Leon's face or at the side- whichever direction just to, _you know_ , show the champion how much he fucking hated it. But the thing is, he can't do it if Leon can't see it or the message won't be properly sent.

He waits as the champion pants, leaning against the lockers with his eyes closed and taking his sweet time to recover from probably the best blowjob he's ever received in his life, hands not letting go of the gym leader in his post-orgasm bliss. Raihan grimaces at the thought. He doesn't want this asshole's win to feel more fulfilling after this stunt.

Leon blearily blinks his eyes open and Raihan gets ready to spit _\- because he wants it dramatic like that_ \- but the gym leader stills when lidded and unfocused gold eyes blearily look up at him, color darkening the champion's cheeks as he purses bitten-red lips.

"That... felt _amazing_ ," Leon hushes out with a breathless laugh, voice strained as if he's the one who had a dick shoved in his throat. Raihan gulps- _Fuck, he was going to spit that! Now he has to pool saliva in his mouth again-_

"Thank you, Han."

Leon squeezes the gym leader's torso with a gentle hug, his head perfectly slotting just under Raihan's chin as he takes a deep breath of the dragon trainer's scent. The champion looks up and gives him a soft smile before reluctantly stepping back and walking off, leaving Raihan frozen where he stands.

_Wha-_

The sound of the door opening and closing brings the gym leader back to reality. What the actual _fuck_ was that?! Raihan's eyes dart from the door to the space Leon occupied before going to the door again- as if one of those two will give him answers.

His blood boils- and _boy, does the top of his tongue burn_ \- as anger rises from his gut. 

Fucking champion- thinks that he can do whatever the fuck he wants and just exit as if nothing fucking happened. He's filled with a newfound motivation to dethrone the guy and drag him down- whatever he sees up there has surely gone to his head. Raihan will make sure to defeat him so bad his head will fall from where it's always up in the clouds.

"Sir Raihan, someone's calling you to- woah, what happened?!"

One of Raihan's gym trainers opens the door and jolts at the sight of the locker, now with a dent on it. The gym leader always tells them to knock- did this one forget it or did he just not hear it?

"Should I tell the Wyndon staff about it?" The trainer asks, face full of worry and concern as Raihan walks past them to get some fresh air.

"Go ahead."

▬▬▬▬▬

Charizard lets out a mighty roar that shakes the whole stadium as Raihan returns Duraludon to its pokéball.

The exhibition match ends with the crowd's cheers and the two trainers shaking hands in the middle of the pitch. Leon looks up with a sparkle in his eyes and Raihan shakily grins back, forced and internally cursing. He knows what _that_ means, it's the same look the champion had when he invaded Raihan's locker room a few months ago.

...When he told him to go on his knees.

The gym leader's already tired upon returning to his locker room, draping a cold towel over his head as he sat, bowed low with his eyes closed. 

The interviewers were relentless, bombarding him with heavy questions for losing to the champion again only a few months after failing to dethrone him in the finale of the Champion Cup. He grinned through it all but damn if it wasn't exhausting.

A knock disturbs his thoughts, followed by the door opening and closing.

The click of the lock feels deafening in the dead silent room.

Leon's careful steps echo as he walks towards where the gym leader is, stopping just beside him and leaning down to peek at his face from behind the towel that obstructs it.

"...Han?"

Raihan's eyes almost glows from the intensity of the glare he gives him. The champion has the _nerve_ to look concerned for him when he knows he's only here for one thing.

The gym leader moves so that his legs are on either side of the bench, forcing one of the champion's legs to awkwardly kneel on it so he can face him. Leon tilts his head in question as he pushes the towel out of the way, the fabric falling on Raihan's shoulders as the champion combs dreads out of the gym leader's face.

The grates on the Hammerlocke locker rooms' benches will ensure that Leon's knee will sting after this, at least.

"Just get on with it," Raihan growls low, making the champion blink.

Leon has the _fucking_ _nerve_ to look like he's mulling over it and it makes Raihan so much angrier than before, grabbing the other by the waistband of his shorts and pulling him closer.

Leon's knee skids on the grates but it goes unnoticed as Raihan's big hand palms him through his shorts. The champion lets out a gasp before laughing out loud. "I didn't expect you to be so eager," he teases and stills when Raihan brandishes a fang at him.

"I'm not eager. I just want to get this shit over with," he bites the edge of Leon's shorts and drags it down, the fabric of the leggings getting snagged and pulled with it too.

Raihan stops and blinks at the... expensive jock strap Leon is wearing, moving to pointedly look up at the other man with a frown. "What, did you actually prepare for this?" The champion blinks at the question and tilts his head to the side.

"No? I always wear stuff like this with the jersey. And they're sponsored so I'm contracted to wear them whenever I have a match," Leon says with a tone so casual you'd think he's just answering a question for an interview.

The gym leader blinks as he tries to recall. He did it as fast as he can last time so he probably just didn't notice.

Raihan rolls his eyes and jerks his chin up. "Whatever. Just go ahead and do it yourself," he says before hanging his mouth open.

It takes a few beats before Leon catches up to what Raihan is saying, nodding as he pulls his dick out from his underwear. He tilts the gym leader's face and runs a thumb over his sharp teeth as he pumps his dick up and down to harden it.

What, does he have a thing for Raihan's fangs or something?

The gym leader feigns biting Leon's finger, causing the champion to sharply pull away as Raihan's teeth clack loudly. Leon shakily lets out a breath before dissolving in a laughing fit, poking the corner of Raihan's lip.

It made the champion's dick stand erect, Raihan catches. It pisses him off.

Leon exhales as he sinks his cock into Raihan's hot mouth slowly... and awkwardly since Raihan refuses to lean down lower and it makes the champion stand on the tips of his toes, his other leg half-kneeling on the locker room bench.

The champion starts fucking into Raihan's mouth earnestly and the gym leader deduces that... he shouldn't have been petty like this. With the speed Leon is going because of this awkward position they're in, he's probably going to take forever to cum- and that's ignoring the obviously inexperienced way he thrusts his hips, avoiding to go in too deep despite Raihan already deepthroating him the first time.

After what seems like forever, the opening of the gym leader's mouth closes a little and Leon's dick snags against Raihan's canines. The champion jolts with a yelp, legs shaking and almost sending him down if not for the gym leader's hands darting up to steady him- one by the hips and one by the crotch, accidentally squeezing his balls in the process.

Leon bends forward with a bitten-back howl, gripping Raihan's dreads and shuddering as he comes in his mouth.

The gym leader grimaces as he feels the cum on his tongue, Leon not pressing in to the hilt when he releases and opting to stay halfway in for some reason.

Raihan looks up with a glare as he grabs one of Leon's hands and wrenches them off of his head, catching the close-eyed, open mouthed expression on the champion's face as his body jerks every now and then from the spasms of his orgasm.

Leon lets go of his hair and holds his arm instead, making Raihan grimace as the champion stays still and just holds him there, taking time to recover from his sudden high.

Out of spite, the gym leader flicks his balls as he lets go, causing the champion's knees to actually bend and lose their strength, making him fall down on the bench with a shudder and a broken sound that absolutely _did **not** _do anything to Raihan's burning nerves.

Leon proceeds to laugh at himself, making Raihan frown at the display. It takes a few before he manages to compose himself enough and stand up again to pull his garments up, the gym leader catching him bite his lip when he puts his leggings back in place- the fabric no doubt uncomfortably pressing onto his still sensitive dick.

The champion sighs as he sits back in-front of Raihan and rests his flushed cheek against the gym leader's shoulder, looking up at the taller man with dreamy, lidded eyes. It's not entirely a hug but Raihan remembers him doing something similar last time too.

"What?" The gym leader asks not without a sharp edge in his voice, eye twitching as he watches the corner of Leon's lips lazily tilt up to form a languid smile.

"Do you want some takeout? My treat."

▬▬▬▬▬

It becomes a regular pattern, for better or for worse.

Raihan loses a match and he gives Leon a blowjob- _he doesn't let him fuck his mouth anymore given what happened the firs_ _t time they did that-_ and the champion buys them food afterwards.

Leon's stamina gets better too, in a way, thanks to Raihan sometimes gripping the base tight, stopping entirely right before he comes. Why? Because there's no way he'll just make everything easy for the champion, of course.

The first time he did it, Leon choked on his own moan and slid down to the floor, dazed and quivering in confusion as he experienced what Raihan thinks is his first dry orgasm. The champion laughed- _for some reason_ \- and Raihan had to continue sucking him off afterwards to get him to come properly. It just prolonged the time Raihan had to do it but it made him feel as if he's somehow... _winning_ something whenever he gets the champion squirming and drowning in so much pleasure that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

He also discovered along the way that Leon gets grabby and cuddly before and after orgasm- he whimpers if Raihan is too far away to touch and would even subconsciously hold it in and refuse to come if he can't reach him.

He didn't need to know about this but it's something he inevitably knows now and he doesn't know what to do with this information.

"It doesn't feel like a punishment game anymore," Leon says as they were eating curry they made together, finished with their usual... _thing_ after a practice match in Raihan's Gym Stadium just this morning.

Raihan raises an eyebrow and Leon gives him a frown. "Well, it _is_ a punishment for me," the gym leader shrugs but Leon juts his lower lip out.

"It's not a punishment if you're enjoying it," the champion complains as Raihan chokes on his spoonful of curry. He gulps the jug of water handed to him by Flygon before slamming it down the table, making some of their pokémon who were playing around jump up in surprise.

"I'm not enjoying it, what the fuck?!" He angrily says, standing up and towering over the champion. Charizard rises from his earlier position and dangerously eyes Raihan, making Flygon glare at the orange lizard in warning.

Despite the gym leader's volume and obvious dissaproval that made some of their pokémon look at each other nervously, Leon doesn't even move, thoughtfully eyeing the gym leader instead.

"Alright. Then if you say so, let's have a training match at your place tomorrow," the champion beams and Raihan groans as he sits down, giving the smaller man an exhasperated huff before grumbling and going back to eating his curry.

Leon continues eating from his plate too, both Charizard and Flygon noticing how Raihan didn't even try to say no.

They battle in the indoor arena in Raihan's unit in Hammerlocke, a strict set of rules placed so that they wouldn't accidentally burn down the building or something. Raihan's place is pretty big and spacious due to him letting his pokémon roam free at home but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be careful.

Despite that, Leon orders his pokémon with absolute confidence and mastery, battling with a swift and calculated grace Raihan has never seen before. The indoor arena is too small for Leon's normally flashy moves that are more suited to exciting an audience while intimidating his challengers but it just proves how fast the champion can adapt and work around the situation to ensure he'll come out at the top.

Raihan loses, again, and it was by a landslide. The champion was energetic and exited for some reason and it had the gym leader's team completely overwhelmed.

His frustration is apparent when they're left alone in the gym leader's needlessly big bedroom, Raihan on his knees while glaring up at the champion sitting on the king-sized bed, beaming at him excitedly with only a shirt on and nothing else.

One of Raihan's old t-shirts to be exact. It's entirely too big for the champion but he fills in the chest area nicely. The gym leader hates it.

"We'll do something new today!!" Leon declares and something within Raihan dreads how confident he says it. Along the context of which Leon planned this match, this can't be good. "Let's see... just do what you always do but slower," the champion starts and the gym leader squints his eyes at him suspiciously before complying, pumping Leon's dick to get him hard enough before taking the champion into his mouth.

Leon's jaw falls open when his cock sinks between the heat of Raihan's lips, eyes trained at the saliva coating his dick as the gym leader pulls back before pushing forward again, suctioning his mouth like he always does.

The champion hums and pushes forward, spreading his legs wider.

"Lower," Leon says and Raihan pulls away, glaring at the champion with suspicion before continuing, tongue darting out to lick a long stripe on the underside of the champion's dick from the base to the tip. Leon sighs out and pushes forward further while Raihan repeats the movement several times more, giving extra attention to the places that make Leon twitch and sigh.

"L-lower," the champion near whispers, lips twitching with a smile that says nothing but trouble. To spite him, Raihan nips at the base of Leon's dick, just before his penis meets his balls. He knows how sensitive the champion gets there.

Leon throws his head back with a shocked moan, hips jolting at the feeling as his arms fail to hold him up and he ends up falling boneless on the bed.

"Wait-! That's not-!" Leon gasps as his body arches and seizes- like how the gym leader knows it locks whenever he does this. Raihan doesn't stop sucking and attacking that specific area until the champion is choking and bucking and he lets go, creating some distance as he smugly watches Leon reach down a hand fast to rub and soothe the burning patch of skin, squirming in a high as he turns to his side and presses his legs together, knees quaking as his other hand reaches around trying to look for Raihan but not finding him there.

"Y-you-! Stop doing that!" Leon breathlessly complains as he frowns at the gym leader.

Said man catches a line of drool that drips across the champion's cheek, disappearing into white sheets as Leon presses the side of his hot, flushed face into a colder part of the mattress to cool himself down.

Raihan doesn't like what he's seeing. Rather, he absolutely _loathes_ it. He should immediately throw out the sheets after this- _no, the whole bed_ \- so that he would never be reminded of this again.

"But you like it," the gym leader shrugs and Leon snaps.

"No I don't! It makes me weird and tingly and- and it doesn't even make me cum!!" The champion rants as Raihan raises an eyebrow in question, eyeing the way Leon's toes curl and uncurl against the sheets.

"It _can_ make you cum, you just don't want it to," the gym leader scoffs. One of these days, he'll make sure to pin this guy's hips down and make him cum by only doing so to prove his point and make him shut up.

Leon flushes and sits back up with a pout, giving the taller man a glare that just looks unimpressive because of his current state. "I just- I want to try something new today and I want you to cooperate with me. Will you?" he frowns and Raihan gives him a blank look. The champion's expression slowly morphs from a frown to a _"Pretty please?"_ and it makes Raihan roll his eyes before motioning him closer, guiding a now happy Leon back to his earlier position.

The gym leader gives muscular thighs an appreciative squeeze before moving down to suck on the champion's balls, eyeing the way he moves his hips forward to make Raihan take more into his mouth.

Leon then opens his legs more and pushes forward to completely take his hips off of the bed, his torso balanced by his elbows as he bites his lip to stifle a moan, brows furrowed in concentration. He moves his hips in a languid circle and hums in pleasure, forcefully blinking his eyes as if remembering what he was planning to do.

"T-that's enough. Go lower."

_Ah, fuck._

Raihan gives Leon's balls a last suck, making the champion sigh, before dragging his tongue down and licking Leon's taint, kissing the flesh before sucking it. The champion gasps, legs threatening to jerk close as his hand reflexively reaches down on the matress to search for something to hold on to.

_"Ah- Ah?"_ Leon moans, breathless confusion taking over his features, not noticing Raihan reach up to take his hand in his. The gym leader eyes how small Leon's hand is compared to his own for a moment before focusing back to his ministrations. _"Han? H-han, I- ah,"_ the champion gasps as Raihan nips on the newly discovered sensitive skin, Leon squirming as his hips stutter, not knowing if he should push closer or pull away.

Raihan sucks and suctions his lips before pulling back, letting the skin go with a wet pop and making the champion keen helplessly.

"This what you wanted to try?" The gym leader raises an eyebrow smugly, watching Leon blink his vision back to focus. "Or... Somewhere even lower?" He teases as he leans in to give the rim of Leon's asshole a chaste kiss, receiving a soft gasp.

He smells some kind of floral soap.

Raihan pulls away in shock, eyes wide as he stares at Leon in disbelief. "You cleaned yourself," his mouth hangs open as Leon nods in a daze, lightly panting. Now that he actually takes notice of his hindside properly, he... feels soft.

_Fuck this. Fuckthisfuckthisfuckthisfuckthisfu-_

The gym leader bites his lip and gives the champion a seething glare before he leans in again to give the pucker a lick, pressing his tongue flat against it. "Insi- _aaah~_ ," the champion's sentence dissolves into a moan as Raihan easily breaches the tight ring, licking what he could from the flexed flesh and making Leon's legs turn into jelly.

Raihan lifts the now useless limbs so he can have more access, grunting when Leon reaches down and grabs his hair, forcing him to stay where he is.

The gym leader hums into the pucker, making the champion keen from the vibrations and hold on to Raihan's head harder. With a pissed grunt, the gym leader pulls away and forces Leon's fingers off of him. The champion opens his eyes- _Raihan just noticing that they were squeezed tight_ \- and moves to sit up in alarm.

"What, are you planning to pull off all of my hair or something?" Raihan flips Leon to his front and receives a yelp, the smaller man getting on his elbows and knees as his ass gets pulled up in the air. The champion was about to complain at the change in position but stops when a pair of big hands squeeze his ass cheeks and spreads him apart.

"Han, wha- _ah!_ " Raihan breaches Leon's tight asshole again and the champion immediately lurches forward to bite onto the mattress, letting out a muffled moan as he pushes against the gym leader's mouth, a deft tongue trying to plunge in deep inside of him.

"Relax, Lee. I can't do it properly like this," a soft squeeze on the champion's thigh brings him back to the present and he shakily nods, hand reaching down.

Raihan rolls his eyes before treading his fingers with the champion's, Leon visibly relaxing as he does so. The tense line of his shoulders disappear as he eyes the gym leader with lidded eyes, unconsciously arching his back as he forces himself to calm down, asshole clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Raihan has to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight.

The gym leader leans in and sucks at the tight pucker, showering its rim with little nips and kisses before lifting the hand not holding Leon's to spread the skin apart, opening the hot flesh and letting his tongue sink better into it.

Leon keens as Raihan fucks into him with his tongue and takes him with his mouth, his own hanging open as he lets out a litany of sounds that are music to Raihan's ears, the champion dazed and drooling in pleasure. 

Raihan unlatches from the pucker to blow at it, causing it to clench as Leon gasps.

The champion whimpers when Raihan's mouth meets his asshole again, Leon pushing towards him and grinding his ass against Raihan's face as he moves to make the gym leader go _deeper_.

Raihan chuckles and the vibrations reverbrate into Leon's dick, the champion moving to straighten up and pretty much sit on the gym leader's face as the taller man's tongue works his way in and out of him, licking in places that makes him squirm as he sucks at the rim.

Leon starts moving as if he's riding him and Raihan moans as he lets go of the champion's hand to support the weight above him, hands squeezing and caressing plump asscheeks as Leon steadily bounces. The room gets filled with lewd moans and the wet sound of Raihan's lapping, drool running down the gym leader's chin as he finds a specific motion that makes Leon's thighs jerk upwards.

The champion whines- _fucking whines can you believe it_ \- and pulls away, hips shaking as he grabs his dick and squeezes it, his lower body spasming in pleasure at the contact. _Fuck._ _"Leon, fuck-"_ Raihan moves forward to follow him and grabs his waist, tongue darting out again to return to eating him out as the champion's legs seize.

" _Ha- ah!_ _Han? Raihan- wait I- ahn! Ah! Hah!_ _"_ Leon's eyes flicker upwards as Raihan nips, licks and sucks with the same motion he discovered earlier, moans getting punched out of his throat with every repetition.

The gym leader kneels on the bed, pushing his tongue forward as Leon unconsciously grinds his ass against the other's face, sounds getting louder and louder. His legs are seized and spread as he bounces on his feet to try to go faster and to feel more of the movements Raihan's tongue does to him.

Then Raihan hears it.

It's wet and breathless and not at all like how he's always heard it before but there's no mistaking it. Leon is laughing.

Hands grab Raihan's head and forcefully grinds him forward, the pull of the fingers against his scalp making him groan. Leon's laughter gets interrupted by loud moans and near-wails but he doesn't stop, making him sound crazed. Raihan's jaw is starting to get tired but there's no way he can tell the champion when his face is pressed against him like this.

He slips a hand between his mouth and Leon's ass before pressing in two fingers and it does the job.

The champion falls face first into the bed with his hips convulsing, the walls of flesh tight against the new intruders.

" _Oh, oh! Ah! Han, oh, please!"_ Raihan holds Leon down by pressing a knee in the middle of his shoulder blades, keeping the champion's face against the mattress as one hand grabs his leg to keep him spread while the other pounds the gym leader's fingers into him _hard_ , all the while his mouth works on Leon's bouncing asscheeks with bites, sucks and kisses.

Leon squeals as Raihan finds a certain bundle of nerves inside of him that makes him feel absolutely batshit crazy, his tongue darting out as he claws into the mattress with his eyes rolling back in pleasure. _"B-bi-i_ _g, guh- ugh- ghng- H-han- gghh,"_ the champion moans out nonsensical slurred words as he hiccups, a hand trying to reach back for something to hold on to.

Raihan removes his knee from the champion's back and holds out his hand. Leon takes it and grabs onto it for dear life, squeezing the gym leader's arm in tears as he cums with a broken cry, hips trying to run away from the fingers still pressing against his prostate as Raihan tries to ride the champion's high.

Leon openly weeps as he shakes his head and the gym leader stops his movements, pulling out his fingers as the champion's hips fall down the bed, spasming with oversensitivity.

Raihan shushes him and wraps him in his arms to calm him down, gentle hands caressing his hair and rubbing down his back.

、

、

、

Leon hides on top of the bed, covered by Raihan's blanket and peeking at the gym leader from a small opening with a glare.

"You said you didn't enjoy it," the champion's voice grumbles from under the fabric.

"I didn't," Raihan glares back at Leon, sitting cross-legged on the floor exactly five meters away like instructed as the champion shrinks more into the protective blanket burrito he made.

"Liar, you enjoyed it," he says and Raihan rolls his eyes.

"Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I particularly enjoy it," the gym leader huffs exhasperatedly and Leon shoots out from his hiding place.

"You-! You weren't _that_ good at it!"

"You were practically howling! You even laughed in the middle of it and went absolutely crazy!"

"Wha- No, I didn't!! And you were moaning into my ass! No way you didn't enjoy it!"

"It's a perfectly normal thing people do! Not that you would actually know," Raihan snaps and Leon sputters, gritting his teeth as his cheeks color into a deep red hue.

The champion hides back under the blankets as the gym leader huffs and scratches the back of his head, exhasperated. Figuring that Leon isn't going to go back out anytime soon, Raihan stands up and walks off to the kitchen for some water, calling out to Rotom so he could scroll down his social media while the champion cools down his head.

...Leon's still not going back out.

It's been an hour. He can't still be sulking, right? Usually the champion would be ordering food or asking him to help him make something because he'll most likely mess it up himself... Did the gym leader go too far?

Raihan walks into his room to see the unmoving blanket burrito still in its place.

"Lee, you awake?" He calls out and sees the blanket bundle jolt a bit. A few quiet beats pass before Raihan moves to walk closer. "I saw you move," he sighs as he sits down on the bed, the mattress bouncing a little under his weight as he lets himself fall on top of Leon.

The champion yelps as the gym leader smothers him from outside the bundle, Raihan immediately locating his waist and proceeding to squeeze at his sides.

Leon _screeches_ right beside Raihan's ear and makes the gym leader stagger back from its volume, jerking up straight and rubbing the side of his head due to the high-pitched ringing in his ear that came afterward. The champion sits up and throws the blanket over Raihan- unsuccessfully.

The gym leader grabs Leon's wrists and pushes him down as the champion gasps. They end up tossing and rolling on the bed trying to overpower each other, Raihan catching the unmistakable mirth back in Leon's eyes as they slowly stop, eyes locked on one another as they lightly pant.

They end up with Leon caging Raihan's head between his arms.

The taller man feels his blood run hot as he carefully leans up.

Leon's not moving.

Leon's not stopping him.

Just a little more and-

They don't notice the heavy thumps resounding down the hallway until it's too late, the both of them yelling as Charizard breaks down the doors into Raihan's room with a roar, Flygon flying in right after him and Duraludon's steps echoing from much farther behind.

"Wha- Waitwaitwait! Charizard don't-! Charizard, calm down!" The champion puts himself between Raihan and the angry fire pokémon as the gym leader's hands reflexively dart forward to protectively wrap around Leon's chest and waist, whistling at Flygon to stay down.

"Hey, hey, we're just playing around! Really, there's nothing for you to worry about," Leon tries to placate Charizard as the pokémon roars at Raihan. The gym leader blinks before lifting his arms up in surrender, noticing Dragapult's head peeking from under the floor, a dangerous glare pointed at him.

"It's because you screeched into my ear. What are you, a Toxtricity?" Raihan says as he retreats farther into the bed to put some distance in-between them.

"That's because you suddenly tickled me," Leon says back, following and letting himself fall forward to lie on top of Raihan despite the big space around them. _Damn it, Leon._ Can't he see that the gym leader's trying to run away?

The champion purses his lips and looks up at him with big golden eyes, chin resting on the gym leader's chest.

_Arceus._

Dragapult grumbles and disappears back into the floor as Duraludon belatedly enters the room, torso mechanically whipping around as if to ask what happened.

"Nothing happened, everything's fine, Charizard is overreacting," Raihan says as he snakes his arms around Leon's waist and pulls him a little bit closer, both their eyes lidding at their decreasing distance. Charizard roars again, now accusingly, as he points at his trainer's bum.

_Ah, shit._

Raihan lets go of the man above him as Charizard approaches the bed and repeatedly hits the mattress with his tail to get Leon's attention.

"What? What is it?" Leon tries to twist around to see what Charizard is pointing at but ends up falling over when Raihan sits up and gets off the bed to walk to his wardrobe.

"He's telling you to get some pants on before we fix the door he broke," Charizard gives Raihan an unamused look which the gym leader gives back, tossing a pair of shorts at the champion before he walks to the fallen doors and inspects their hinges.

They had to order new doors that quickly arrived thanks to Boltundzon's same day delivery express. Leon paid all expenses (not to mention they got priority delivery because he's the _champion_ ) and, for some sort of reason, the design he chose is entirely different from the old doors Raihan had. It ended up standing out from pretty much the entirety of Raihan's unit.

"You couldn't have gotten a pair that also has dragon carvings on them?" Raihan side eyes Leon as he wipes his sweat with his shirt.

The champion shrugs. "But these look good too, don't they?" The doors look gaudy, to say the least. There are fancy designs and accents of gold here and there but what stands out the most is a crown-like insignia in the middle, splitting in half when the doors are opened.

Leon walks in and beelines to the bathroom with a happy bounce in his step, Raihan glaring at him before eyeing the doors and tracing the lines with his fingers. It feels sturdy, at least.

Half a minute goes by when a clatter resounds from his bathroom and Raihan sighs at the noise. What on earth has Leon gotten himself into again? The gym leader was about to walk towards the bathroom when Leon's head peeks out of the door with a red face.

"You left marks on my ass?!"

▬▬▬▬▬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I started this fic on new years and it's gotten so long that I've ran out of time to finish it. Since it's about to get deleted in my drafts in a few hours, I'm posting the first half of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
